


And Now You're Gone

by caffeinecold



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinecold/pseuds/caffeinecold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were hot to the touch and cold on the inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now You're Gone

You were hot to the touch and cold on the inside

In the spur of the moment, the passion and heat, the need overwhelming but you were still cold, cold on the inside because this didn't mean a thing to you

I was a fool to think that someone like you would feel something for someone like me, you were the best and I was the worst

We collided and a mess was bound to happen, but we delayed it as we fooled around

Yet I picked up the pieces as we went by, paying attention to our surroundings

I put the pieces together, and everything crashed down, this couldn't be happening, we were meant to be forever

You said you'd always be by my side and I'd be by yours, it would always be PatrickandPete, PeteandPatrick

But you were gone now, and it was too late to change because you never loved me, and what's the point of begging for you to come back? To be by my side and hold my hand when I'm scared or looking for comfort when I'll know you'll never love me the way I love you?

You lied to me about yourself, but kept true to yourself, you took my heart with you and pulled at its strings, a smirk on your face as you awaited for the downfall, watched as everything crashed

You were a heart breaker, it was all a game to you, you never got close because you could never love

And all I'm left with now are the memories and the thoughts of what could've been

 


End file.
